


Wait For Me

by starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [14]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elias is such an insecure bb, Erections, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I mean this is Elias..., I'm ignoring things from both movies, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Adam, Rating May Change, Soft Basic Chickens, Top Elias, and with 'may' I mean 'will', like... a lot of fluff, we all know what things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: After Adam spends a week in the strange Ork writing an article, he promises Elias he will return. Elias waits for him every day for more than a month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> So, I had never planned to write for Basic Chickens, BUT, [this picture](https://twitter.com/mizumohno/status/808258925510410240) of Mads came out, and that resulted in a Basic Chickens conversation that ended up with the #SoftBasicChickens tag. I was totally fine about this, until Camille drew [THIS](https://twitter.com/camillecailloux/status/808368651845992448) (also [here](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/154521383631/softbasicchickens-headcanons-adam-came-to-orc)) and [THIS](https://twitter.com/camillecailloux/status/808815029751574528). SO, to sum up... not my fault xDD. After that I just needed to give it a try, and since the #WinterMurderland was this weekend, I decided to write something short... "Short" because it turned into a two chapters thing. Damn it, brain xD (although, this first chapter can be read as a standalone ^^)
> 
> Anyway, this is my first attempt at Basic Chickens so I'm sorry if I depicted any character wrong or something.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Llewcie for the betaing<33333

_“I will come back.”_

It had been more than a month. Elias spent the first four days sitting by the windows at all times, except when he had to go to sleep or have dinner with his brothers, because it would be ridiculous to sleep in the armchair - not that Elias had thought about it when he lay awake on his bed, wondering why that day Adam hadn’t come back.

The following two weeks, after Christmas, he had to abandon his position by the window and help in the house or do things with his brothers. But in those days, every time he heard the tires of a car approaching the house and crunching the snow, he would run to the door or the windows, only to find, disappointed, that it was Gabriel or one of the very few neighbors. Two weeks more, and he stopped running to the windows, but he still felt himself getting tense when he heard a car or the main door, relaxing again when he heard the familiar voice of one his brothers.

After the month passed, he just stopped waiting. Gabriel had told him, ‘ _don’t expect the reporter to come back. It’s not because of you_ , _people just don’t like this place_ ’. But still, Elias couldn’t help walking outside when all of his brothers were busy; going out, sitting on a big rock to observe the deserted road while wearing his thickest coat, a warm hat and gloves. Sometimes, when he was remembering how nice Adam had been during the week he had spent there, and how good he had smelled and how soft Adam’s hands had felt in his own, his eyes would get wet. Most probably because of the cold air, he told himself. Other times, he would remember all this, but instead he had to run into the house and to the bathroom because he couldn’t help himself anymore. Because Adam’s eyes had been so blue, and his lips so pink… And Elias wasn’t a homosexual, he wasn’t, but Adam was just too beautiful, and he was starting to think that he didn’t even mind what Adam had down there, because he had been nice to him, and he had comforted Elias when he was sad when one of his brothers had laughed at him again.

Today, Elias had been outside twice already. The first time, he had run inside when Gregor had screamed his name, asking him where he was because they were going to play doubles and they needed him. When his brother asked him where had he been, he said ‘ _just_ _outside_ ’, and Gregor furrowed his brow in the way he always did. Elias just squared his shoulders and went upstairs to change into his sports clothes.

The second time, he had run inside again, but this time straight into the shower, where he took his achingly hard erection in hand and started stroking furiously. He heard his own groans echoing in the shower, and he wondered what Adam would sound like when touching himself. Or even better, when someone was touching him. Not that Elias didn’t know how people sounded during sex. He had had plenty of girlfriends and he knew how all of them sounded. But since Adam was a man, Elias imagined he would sound different. He guessed it would sound musical, like his beautiful voice… Elias came at that, pressing his forehead to the bathroom’s tiles and stroking until he was thoroughly empty.

When Elias went to his bedroom to get dressed, he felt the familiar sadness clutching his chest again. But he decided to cheer himself up, so he put on a shirt, a vest and one of his best sweaters even if he wasn’t going anywhere. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he flattened his hair a little and nodded in approval. Then, he went out to see what his brothers were up to. When he made it to the stairs, he heard more than one voice in the living room, so he guessed that’s where they would be. Elias started descending, but right when he was about to go into the room, another voice that wasn’t from any of his brothers froze him in the spot.

“…thought you had enough for your article.”

“I do. The reason for my visit is actually not that, it’s-”

Elias opened the sliding door with a single pull, making Gabriel jump a little from where he was standing, Gregor turning from the armchair. But he didn’t care, because his eyes went to the man standing right beside Gabriel; dark turtleneck sweater matching his dark long curls, green scarf that made his blue eyes look almost the same color, and a shoulder bag that he was holding with his right hand.

Adam looked from Gabriel to Elias, and he gave him a smile.

“Elias,” he said, tilting his head a little.

“Adam... You came back?” he asked, taking a couple of steps towards the man, as if he were going to disappear if he went too quickly.

“I told you I’d come back, didn’t I?”

Adam beamed at him again, and that was more than Elias could endure. He threw himself forwards, smashing his chest against Adam’s and hugging him as tightly as he could, both hands around the slightly smaller man’s back. Adam didn’t push him away, and Elias felt himself on the verge of tears too quickly. But another hand grabbed at his arm and yanked him away.

“Elias, for Christ’s sake!” Gabriel told him in Danish, and pulled him away, raising a hand towards a very confused Adam. “I am so sorry Mr. Towers. As I told you, my brothers sometimes have problems behaving with new people. But they’re sorry- aren’t you sorry, Elias?”

He asked that last thing looking at him, but Elias didn’t look away from Adam. He didn’t want to, and he wasn’t sorry, not even a little bit. He pursed his lips and pouted, fearing his brother was right.

“That’s totally fine,” Adam said, and he chuckled. “The reason why I’m here is Elias, actually.”

Elias’ eyes widened, but he quickly lifted his chin and pulled his arm from Gabriel’s grasp. He felt his chest swelling with pride.

“Of course it is! Gabriel, I was waiting for him, didn’t I tell you that I was? I told you he would come back.”

“I- What?” Gabriel gaped at Adam and then at Elias. “You came to talk to brother, Elias?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded.

“You know I can tell you anything you want for the article about Ork, right?”

“I still want to talk to him. And privately,” Adam told Gabriel, offering him a little smile before looking back at Elias. “If… that’s okay with you.”

“ Yes! Of course it’s okay!” Elias said quickly.

“Good.” Adam readjusted the bag on his shoulder, but nobody moved for a moment. Adam cleared his throat. “So… is there a room where we can have privacy?”

“I have a room now because Gabriel thought it would be better if we slept separately. So now each of us have a room in the house,” Elias told him.

“So could we go to that room?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to Elias. He nodded in answer, smiling.

“Oh, yes, of course!”

Elias took Adam’s hand in his and pulled him towards the stairs, leaving a frowning Gregor and an open-mouthed Gabriel standing in the living room. He retraced the steps to his bedroom as fast as Adam’s pace allowed him to. When he finally came into his own room, he dragged Adam to the center of it and then released his hand.

“Wait here for a second.”

“What? Elias-” Adam started, but Elias raised his index finger.

“Just a moment.”

He went out before Adam could say anything else. It wasn’t, in all truth, a second, nor a _moment_. He went downstairs and to the kitchen as fast as he could, too, and prepared everything while Gabriel bombarded him with questions, or told him not to ‘ _say anything weird to the reporter_ ’. As if Elias didn’t know how not to say anything weird…

When he returned, he stopped before the door for a second, breathing in and out. He wasn’t nervous, of course, but he still held the tray he was carrying with one hand and flattened his hair again with the other. Then he squared his shoulders and knocked a little on the frame before pushing the door open. Adam was sitting on the edge of his bed, but when he saw Elias and the tray on his hands, he stood up and approached him.

“I thought- Well. You came to write that article about Ork, but you couldn’t try the cheese then, so I thought that maybe you would like to try it if you came back.”

Adam looked down at the small squares of different cheese that Elias had cut and arranged, and then up at his face again.

“You are so sweet…” Adam said, with a smile that did strange things to Elias’ lower stomach. But then his smile faded a little, and Adam bit his lower lip. “Maybe too sweet…”

“Too sweet? Oh I am not too sweet!” Elias said, and he puffed out his chest a little.

Adam looked at him again and smiled, but it was a strange one, like he was also sad. Elias didn’t know why he might be sad. Did he maybe not like the cheese…?

“Maybe I should go… Maybe this was a mistake.”

“Is it the cheese?” Elias asked, lowering the plate, as his stomach sank down.

“No! It’s just…”

Adam sighed, and then he pursed his lips.

“I am not a good person, Elias.”

“That’s not true,” he said, almost angry at Adam for saying that. He set the tray with cheese on the chair against the wall. “When you came to write the article about Ork I didn’t know you at first, of course, but now I do,” Elias started, and he rubbed his hands together and looked down, nervous about what he was about to say. “You spent a week with us and you were good to me, and you didn’t laugh at me. And when my brothers teased me, you comforted me and touched my hands and they felt nice…” he said, and he stopped moving his hands, realizing he was doing the same thing. “I mean, I haven’t thought about it since then, not until right now, of course I haven’t thought about your hands. But anyway, after that you promised me you would come back, and you did. Of course it wasn’t like I spent an entire month waiting for you to come back, I have been doing lots of things in the meantime. But you did come back, and you _are_ a good person, Adam.”

Adam stayed silent after that, and Elias finally looked up at him. He blinked, seeing Adam’s beautiful face, how his storm-blue eyes stared at him for a long, long moment. And then, Adam’s features finally softened and he spoke.

“You are so weird…”

“I am not!” Elias protested.

Adam smiled, raised both hands and cupped Elias’ face in them, and so he suddenly went stiff. He didn’t know what to do, but Adam was touching him and it felt really nice so he just stayed still, hands at his sides and almost not daring to breathe. Adam leaned in slightly.

“It was a compliment,” he whispered.

Elias didn’t want to stay still anymore. He looked down at Adam’s lips and imagined himself kissing them. He wanted to kiss them _so_ much. When he looked up, he realized that Adam had noticed it, and he felt himself flushing, embarrassed.

“I- Oh. Okay. If it’s a compliment, then I’ll take it, because that’s what friends do, they compliment each other and then thank each other. And they also keep promises, like you did, when you said you would come back. So thank you, Adam. You are weird, too.”

Adam smiled again, but didn’t move his hands away. He did move them down, dragging them across Elias’ jaw and neck and setting them in the spot where Elias’ neck met shoulder. He felt a shiver going up his spine.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come back. They kept me busy at work and I… It doesn’t matter,” he said, and sighed. “It’s so strange because… I’ve missed you. I mean, it’s stupid because we had known each other for what, a week? And there I was, at a Christmas dinner party, missing the weird man from Ork that couldn’t look at me in the eyes when I told him I had to leave…”

Elias said nothing, because if that were true, it meant he hadn’t been the only one who had missed the other. Had Adam really missed him?

“So I couldn’t come back as soon as I wanted to, but… I thought about you almost every day, Elias. And do you know why I also wanted to come back?”

“You have to write another article?” Elias tried, his voice barely a whisper. Adam shook his head.

“I forgot to give you something.”

“Like… a present?” Elias asked, and Adam nodded.

“Yeah, you could say that. A Christmas present.”

Elias made an ‘O’ with his mouth and nodded, but no sound came out of his mouth. He looked at Adam’s shoulder bag, now forgotten on the bed. When he looked at Adam again, he found a little smile at the corner of the man’s beautiful lips, and Elias swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn’t get an erection in this moment.

“What’s the present?”

Adam didn’t answer. Because what he did, to Elias’ surprise, was to lean forwards and press his lips against Elias’.

His mind screamed and went blank at the same time, because he suddenly was kissing Adam. Because, unless he was wrong, and he couldn’t be wrong because Elias had given tons and tons of kisses before, Adam was kissing _him_ , his lips pressing gently against his own.

When Adam moved back, Elias sighed and opened his eyes, not having realized he had closed them. Adam didn’t pull away, but when he didn’t react in any way, Elias suddenly feared he hadn’t liked the kiss. Maybe it had been the mustache, or his cleft lip… Or maybe Adam had felt that Elias now had an erection, as he had feared, and he was grossed out.

Elias felt his throat tightening and the tears gathering at the back of his eyes, so he blinked and looked down, trying to contain them.

“You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?”

“Leave? Why would I?”

Elias looked up at that, and he saw that Adam’s smile was back. He was so beautiful, and his lips were more pink than ever, and that was all Elias needed. He threw himself forwards, grabbing at Adam’s jacket and smashing their mouths together with too much force. He pushed the man backwards and against the nearest wall with the movement, and when Adam’s back hit the wall, he let out a groan, but pushed Elias with both hands against his chest.

“Wow, easy,” Adam said, chuckling. Elias looked down, feeling himself flushing again, but Adam put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I want you to do that again, only… slower. Here.”

Adam took Elias’ arms and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. Elias gasped when he felt his already painfully hard erection being pressed against Adam’s groin, but he stayed very still, letting Adam manhandle him. After that, Adam guided Elias’ hands to his waist. As soon as he touched him, Elias sank his fingers a little, holding onto him.

“ _Now_ , kiss me… slowly,” Adam asked him.

Elias happily complied, leaning towards Adam and pressing their foreheads together first. When he moved closer to Adam’s mouth, he felt the man’s breath against his own, and he whined before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. He moved out of instinct, his lips dancing with Adam’s, and when they had been kissing for a little while, Adam parted his lips and so did Elias. When he felt Adam’s tongue brushing his lower lip, he moaned and pressed his body into Adam’s even more and searching for Adam’s tongue with his own.

At some point, he felt Adam’s hands, which had been on Elias’ shoulders, moving. Adam dragged one of them around his shoulders to his back, but the other went to his nape, his fingers sliding up to his hair and making Elias shiver again. That was too much for him, and he felt the familiar fire bursting in his stomach in an orgasm.

“Ow, ow!” he grunted against Adam’s mouth, breaking the kiss.

Elias’ hands stiffened over Adam’s waist, not wanting to move a muscle or look. Because he knew what Adam would see, and how he would look at him then. He felt Adam pulling a little back, and Elias’ lower lip trembled as he opened his eyes.

“Elias-”

“I’m sorry!”

He moved completely away from Adam, turning around and breathing hard, trying not to cry.

“Elias, look at me,” Adam asked him. He heard him moving behind him, and then he touched his arm, but Elias flinched and turned to look at him, the tears already falling down his cheeks.

“It was your fault!” Elias blurted out.

“What?” Adam said, but he didn’t sound angry.

“Well, you… you did that thing with your hand, and- and with your tongue, and I… I couldn’t-”

Adam laughed then, and Elias looked at him wide-eyed.

“Elias, it’s _okay_. It’s- Really, it’s fine. I can actually take that as a compliment; it’s been a while since I managed that in so little time,” he said, shrugging with one shoulder.

When Adam approached him and touched his arm again, this time Elias didn’t move away. Adam took his hand between both of his, and caressed the back of it. Elias remembered it was the same the man had done the very same day Adam had to leave. He had been outside, sad because his brothers had teased him. When Adam went out to talk to him, he had squeezed his hands nervously, and then Adam had done exactly that, taking his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the back of them.

Elias looked at Adam’s eyes now, and he blinked to see through his tears.

“Maybe it was for the better,” Adam said, and he smiled again. “I mean, it’s late, I’m filthy from the trip… So… how about we pause this, we get washed up, and go to sleep. And tomorrow, maybe we could… continue this conversation?”

Elias sniffled, and he looked down at his hand between Adam’s. He nodded very slowly.

As Adam had suggested, they went to the bathroom, Elias first, since he was the most urgent case, and then Adam, who took a shower. After Elias changed into his pajamas, he waited in the hallway, wondering what, exactly, had happened between him and Adam. Had they had sex? They had, without any doubt, kissed, and it had felt even better than anything Elias had imagined.

When Adam went out, Elias stopped his pacing in the hallway and looked at the man. His hair was damp and sticking out, and he was wearing a pair of pajama pants that rode low on his hips and a loose shirt.

“Uhm. So. Do you want me to take you to the guests room? I mean, I know that you already know where it is, since you were here, but in case you prefer me to walk you there. And maybe help you settle… and the sheets! I can help you make the sheets.”

Adam smiled again, and he tilted his head.

“What about I stay in your room?”

Elias gaped, trying to form any word, but once again Adam had left him speechless.

“I- yes.”

Adam nodded, and they returned to Elias’ room together, walking side by side. When they came into the room, Elias closed the door and turned to see how Adam left the shoulder bag on top of Elias’ dresser. Elias looked at the chair on his room and wondered if Adam would make him sleep there. But when Adam approached the bed, he lay down and beckoned at Elias to join him. After a few seconds of hesitation he did, climbing onto the mattress beside him and sitting with his back against the headboard and his hands interlaced on his lap.

“Aren’t you going to lay down?” Adam asked, one of his arms on the pillow, under his head. When Elias didn’t answer, he sat up. “What is it?” Elias pursed his lips, not sure how to tell him. “Elias, if you don’t want me to sleep here, I’ll go to the other room. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“No, no!” he said, turning to look at him. “I’m worried I’ll… What if I get… You know.”

“I don’t?”

“ _Sometimes_ I’ll get too excited before sleeping. Or while sleeping. Or when I wake up.”

What Elias didn’t tell him was that he hadn’t, technically, shared a bed or a room with anyone apart from his brothers. And they didn’t mind hearing him attend to his own needs when they had slept in the same room, but Elias didn’t want to do that with Adam on the same bed. But what if he got an erection again if he accidentally brushed Adam’s arm or if their feet touched under the sheet?

Adam smiled again and he took one of Elias’ hands again with his. He pulled him closer and down until Elias was lying on the mattress, and Adam turned around and lay down on his side. Then, Elias pulled him closer still, draping Elias’ arm over Adam’s waist and wrapping himself with it. Elias’ entire body tensed, his chest touching Adam’s back, his legs brushing Adam’s, his entire arm around him and his hand still on Adam’s. It was a lot more touching than he had expected or feared, and he didn’t know what to do.

Adam turned a little, Elias seeing only half of his face, darkened because the light from the little lamp only lit up Adam’s other side.

“I’m not going to get scared if you get an erection, Elias. I’m a man, too, you know?”

Elias nodded, still dumbfounded, and then Adam turned again, switched off the lamp and curled up against Elias’ body.

“Sleep now, Elias…” he whispered.

Elias finally started relaxing. He tightened his hold on Adam’s hand and around his body a little, and loosened his rigid shoulders and neck. Once he did, he breathed in, Adam’s clean soap scent filling his nostrils. He smiled, and his eyes closed on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elias woke up, he was alone. He opened his eyes and rolled to the opposite side of the bed with a groan, running away from the morning light that came through the window. He ran a hand over the sheets and felt the warmth there… and then he sat up with a gasp, remembering the night before: Adam, the kiss, his arms around Adam’s waist before he fell asleep… He looked at the empty side on the bed and his eyes welled up. Adam had left. He had gone away, left him in the end… As everyone did.

The door opened as he felt two tears rolling down his cheeks, and Adam appeared in the other side, dressed in his pajamas, his hair a little messy, but oh, so beautiful. He froze under the doorframe, looking at Elias and frowning.

“Elias? What is it?” he asked, his hand still on the doorknob.

“What do you mean?”

Elias rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sniffled, blinking again to get rid of the tears that hadn’t fallen from his eyes.

“Nothing is going on; nothing happened.”

Adam finally came into the room and approached the bed after leaving a sort of small bag in the bigger one he had brought, which was still in the bedroom’s chair. Elias should’ve seen the bag before assuming Adam had gone away…

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, right beside him, and tilted his head, chasing Elias’ eyes. He looked up at him after a few seconds.

“I thought you had left…” Elias finally confessed with a knot on his throat.

Adam smiled, showing his white, perfect teeth. “I just went to the bathroom. Besides, I’m not crazy. I wouldn’t get out of bed for anything in the world on a morning like this.”

Adam nodded towards the window, and Elias looked through it for the first time. Snow was falling in thick, constant flakes, the sky a bright white. He turned to Adam again.

“Oh. Then… you can’t go, right? I mean, when it snows like this, we can’t leave Ork, so I guess- I guess you can’t leave? Not that I’m glad that you _can’t_ go, but since you’re already trapped in the island, you could stay…”

“I guess I don’t have any other option, do I…?” Adam nodded. Elias shrugged, his heart beating happily about the prospect of Adam having to stay. Adam leaned in towards him, getting close enough for Elias to smell the minty toothpaste in his breath when he talked. “Even if I _had_ other option, though… we still have a conversation to finish, from last night, don’t we?”

Adam put his hand on top of Elias’ over the mattress, and the mere contact sent a jolt across Elias’ body. In that moment, he became aware of his morning erection, concealed under the sheets and the posture with his knees bent. He jumped a little to take his hand from under Adam’s, rolled to the opposite side of where the man was sitting, and stood up, doing his best to hide his erection.

“I- yes! We have to continue our conversation. But first I have to go to the bathroom, of course!”

“Of course,” Adam agreed with a smirk on his lips, and Elias sprinted towards the door. “Elias?” Adam called him, and Elias turned slightly. Adam licked his lips and looked at him through his eyelashes. “Don’t touch yourself in the bathroom… please?”

Elias’ eyes widened, and he stayed still for a moment, because Adam knew about it. He knew what was happening to him right now, and he knew what Elias had gone to do… And he had asked him not to, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.

Elias nodded, and went out to the hallway hastily. Once in the bathroom, he managed to pee after three attempts, leaning against the wall and still failing to point right a couple of times. After that, his erection didn’t go anywhere. At this point, every morning Elias would sit on the toilet lid, take his erection in hand and relieve himself. But Adam had asked him specifically not to touch himself, and so he didn’t. He washed up, brushed his teeth as fast as he could, and then sped up to his room, where he repeated what he had done the night before; he stopped by the door, flattened his hair a little, puffed out his chest and then went in after knocking gently. Adam was where he had left him, only now lying down on the mattress. The sheet was covering Adam up to the waist, his right hand placed over his stomach and the left buried under the pillow. Elias swallowed hard when Adam craned his neck to look at him and gave him a wide smile.

“Hey again,” Adam said, and Elias smiled at him, too.

He finally came into the room and closed the door. Elias shuffled to the foot of the bed with his hands linked in front of him as Adam sat up, trying to cover the tent in his pants.

“Do you… eh- Do you want to have breakfast? Oh, I could make toast for you! Or anything else you want, unless we don’t have it, because then it would be impossible. We have eggs!” he suggested.

Adam didn’t answer. Instead, he patted the mattress next to him, and nodded towards it. “Come here.”

Elias felt his heart hammering inside his chest as he rounded the bed and sat on the edge, half turned to Adam and his hands still linked on his lap.

“What do _you_ want? Do you want us to go downstairs and have breakfast… or do you prefer for us to stay here, in bed?” Adam asked him, and Elias had to look up, because he was asking _him_. It wasn’t a question that required a specific and _right_ answer from Elias, as his brothers and other people sometimes did. It was a genuine question, one that Adam wanted him to answer truthfully, and Elias felt the tightness in his throat again.

“I want… I’d like to stay here with you, Adam.”

Adam’s smile widened, and took one of Elias’ hands from his lap, pulling him closer exactly as he had done the night before. But this time, when Elias climbed onto the mattress and lay down, Adam suddenly sat on top of him, straddling him. Elias’ eyes widened and his mouth opened wordlessly at the sudden pressure of Adam’s ass over his erection. It was impossible that the man wasn’t feeling it, and yet Adam didn’t seem bothered at all as he rested both hands over Elias’ chest and looked down at him. Elias finally looked at Adam’s eyes, and he let out a faltering sigh.

“This past month… I wasn’t able to stop thinking about you,” Adam started, closing his eyes and raising his head a little, baring his throat completely to Elias’ sight, the loose t-shirt he was wearing exposing his collarbones. “Every time I touched myself, Elias… I imagined your hands over me, stroking me, caressing me…” he said, and Adam let out a deep breath, something between a sigh and a moan.

Elias felt his cock twitching inside his pajama pants at the sound, and he whined a little. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides and restrained the need to buck his hips upwards. Adam seemed to notice that, because he opened his eyes and looked right at him.

“Do you want to touch me?” Adam asked him, and Elias nodded frantically, which earned him another smile from him. “Do it, then. _Please_.”

It still took Elias a few seconds before he dared to lift his hands and place them on Adam’s knees. He looked up and saw Adam’s encouraging smile, and so he dragged his palms upwards across his thighs. He saw his own chest heaving with his breathing as he got closer to Adam’s hips, and when he grabbed the bone and skin there, he looked up again, breathing heavily through his parted lips. As an answer, Adam made a single movement that ended Elias completely: he swayed his hips, the friction against his erection making him moan, and then bent down and kissed him, swallowing the sound. Elias’ hands spasmed over Adam’s hips as he tried not to move them. But when he felt Adam’s tongue against his own as he had the night before, his hands moved on their own, circling around Adam’s back and pulling him closer. Adam moaned, and suddenly moved one of his hands, dragging it between both of their stomachs and sliding it inside Elias’ pajama pants. Elias’ thought he should warn Adam, but before he could even open his eyes, Adam grabbed his erection and stroked him once.

“Ow!” Elias muttered into the kiss, the fire within him exploding with the orgasm.

Adam broke the kiss at that, sitting up and looking down between them, his hand still wrapping Elias’ cock. Elias felt himself flushing with embarrassment. He covered his face with both hands, because he had done the same again, coming too soon. He felt Adam taking his hand out of his pants, and Elias expected him to be mad now, even if he hadn’t been the first time.

“You’re… still hard,” Adam whispered.

Elias opened his eyes and looked through a slit between his fingers. Adam was smiling- no, he was grinning. Elias dropped both of his hands slowly, and nodded.

“Yes, of course.”

“Of course?!” Adam said, but he didn’t lose the smile. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you…?”

Elias smiled timidly at the praise. Adam grabbed his pajama shirt, tugging a little, and Elias understood what he wanted. He sat up with Adam still sitting astride him, and took his shirt off, not without the annoying garment getting stuck on his head, Adam having to help him. Once the shirt was thrown to the floor, Elias looked at Adam and he saw how the man’s eyes dropped from his face to his chest. He wondered if Adam would like his body. A lot of people had teased him about his body, for being too skinny when he was a child, too tall when he started growing up, too small when other men were taller than him when he was a teenager… But Adam looked enthralled as he placed his hands on Elias’ shoulders and dragged them down across his chest, burying his fingers in the greying hair there. Elias whined at the sensation of having someone touching him, Adam’s fingers pressing against skin and muscle. And then his nails dug slightly when he made it to Elias’ nipples. That made him jerk a little, letting out a low moan before he could stop himself. He frowned as he looked from Adam’s fingers to his face, not exactly sure where that had come from, but Adam smiled at him and pulled back. Elias wanted to plead him not to move away, because Adam’s hands felt so, so nice… but Adam merely grabbed his own pajama shirt and took it off in a single pull, discarding it too. Elias stared at the pale, almost hairless chest in front of him, and his eyes went to the pink nipples. He wondered how they would feel in his mouth, but before he could even process that thought, Adam slid both hands between their stomachs again and grabbed Elias’ pajama pants.

“Can you hold off for me now, if we take our clothes off?” Adam asked as he worked the laces of the pants.

“Usually the- ah!” Elias grumbled when Adam’s fingers brushed against his erection through the fabric. “The second time takes me longer to- Uh…”

“To come?” Adam completed for him. Elias swallowed and nodded. Adam bit his lip. “Oh god…”

Elias thought that this ‘ _oh god_ ’ sounded well. Adam sounded pleased, and he even hurried in untying his pajama pants. Once he managed it, he got up from Elias and the bed, and Elias missed his weight on top of him immediately, but he also saw, for his own delight, how Adam pushed his own pants and underwear down and toed them away. Elias’ jaw dropped as his eyes went to the man’s cock, or more specifically, to the man’s erection, bobbing between his legs. Adam was thinner than him but almost the same size, and he was definitely pinker, the same flush Adam had in his cheeks and down his neck now painting his cock. Elias licked his own lips and heard himself whining when Adam looked back at him.

“Do you need help?” he asked him, and Elias immediately reacted.

He fumbled on the mattress as he took his pajama pants and underwear off. He cleaned his own release with the last garment and then threw them away, the clothes hitting the opposite wall and falling in a pile on the floor. Elias couldn’t have cared less.

Adam’s eyes dropped to Elias’ groin, and he made an appreciative sound before circling the bed to search for something in his shoulder bag, in which Elias saw the clothes he had worn the night before and other clothes. When he found it, he went to the bed again with a couple of things in his hand. But Elias was more focused on the way Adam’s naked body moved, on the way he climbed onto the mattress first with one knee, then with the other. Elias adjusted his position, sitting up on the mattress as Adam started crawling towards him, and he smiled nervously when Adam sat astride him again. This time, when their naked skin made contact, Elias hissed and whined all at once.

Adam held onto Elias with his free arm, and bent a little to leave the things he had carried in his other hand on the bedside table, and so Elias saw finally what they were: the first one was a condom… and the second one said, in blue, italic letters, ‘ _intimate lube’_. Elias felt his cock twitching again, and he looked up to Adam slowly. The man was looking at him with a smile, and he swallowed with his heart pounding hard in his chest. Because Elias knew well what those two things were, of course he did… And that meant Adam wanted, _really_ wanted to have sex with him. But then Adam spoke.

“Have you ever done this before?” Adam asked him, and Elias frowned and huffed out, moving Adam with him.

“What?! Why would you say that, that is a rude thing to ask…” Elias said, and Adam raised both eyebrows. “Of course I’ve had sex, tons of times, with lots of women… and some men, too!”

Adam dipped his head so their eyes were at the exact same level, and he put a finger under Elias’ chin to raise his face. Once he was looking at him, Adam dropped that hand and tightened the hold around his shoulders with his other arm.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Elias. It’s okay if you’ve never had sex with men… I’d love it if I’m your first, actually.”

Elias suddenly felt Adam’s hand on his cock again, but this time it was different. He gasped and tensed at the feeling, and when he looked down between them, he saw that Adam had taken both Elias and himself in hand, and he started stroking both cocks slowly. Elias moaned and that time he couldn’t help bucking his hips a little, thrusting into Adam’s hand.

“So… have you?” Adam asked in between heavy breaths.

“What?”

Adam chuckled, and Elias looked up again. He felt the need to lean in and kiss Adam again, but he stayed still.

“Have you ever had sex with men before? Or am I going to be your first?”

Elias contemplated lying again- Well. Not lying. Just omitting part of the truth, as he had been doing since he learned it was much easier, since he learned that was how he could avoid the other kids teasing him. But in the end, he shook his head, and before Adam could say anything, Elias leaned forwards and buried his face into Adam’s neck so he couldn’t see his face. He breathed heavily against the man’s damp skin as Adam continued to stroke them both in painstakingly slow movements.

“I haven’t… I- never. You’re the first, Adam,” he confessed to him.

Adam’s hands wavered and stilled after another stroke. Elias felt the tears springing from his eyes as Adam released him and made him move back with both hands on his shoulders.

“Elias…”

He finally looked at him and didn’t found a mockery face or anything he had expected. Instead, Adam tilted his head and cupped his face, brushing the tears with his thumbs.

“Thank you… For telling me the truth.”

Elias pouted, and Adam leaned in, brushing Elias’ lips with his own before kissing him in earnest. A gentle kiss that didn’t match their heavy breaths or the desire Elias felt within him, but a kiss that made his stomach turn and dance at Adam’s pace.

“We can do anything you want if you’re not ready for this, Elias…” Adam asked him in a whisper when they pulled back.

“I am! I do want this, Adam, I want to.”

“All right…”

Adam nodded again and then pushed him gently down until Elias was lying down on the mattress. He wondered if it would be quick since he was so, _so_ hard despite having come once already, and he decided he would try his best not to come too quickly again.

Adam bent over and brushed their noses and lips together again, but he didn’t kiss him that time. He moved to Elias’ ear and whispered, “I’m going to prepare myself, okay?”

When Adam moved back, Elias nodded even though he didn’t know what he meant. But Adam reached out and took the lube from the bedside table, and just then, Elias remembered reading once about that on a web. He had been looking for pictures of naked ladies on Gabriel’s computer when he had clicked on a link that said ‘ _how to properly prepare your partner for anal sex_ ’. He had told himself it was out of curiosity when he began reading step after step. But when Gabriel went into the office in their old house, Elias closed the tabs quickly. Gabriel reminded him he wasn’t supposed to touch the computer when he did that, asked him to go wash his hands, and that was that. Now, when Adam uncapped the tube and poured some on his fingers, Elias smiled shakily.

“Are you going to… I mean, do you need me to help you?”

Adam tilted his head and smirked. “Do you know how to do it? It’s okay if you don’t, you’re not supposed to know at first,” he added when Elias frowned, and he softened his expression.

“I… no. I don’t.”

“Don’t worry, Elias. I’ll do it myself,” he said, and he reached out behind himself and arched his back, balancing himself with his other hand on Elias’ chest.

Adam closed his eyes for a second as Elias saw his arm moving slightly, as if he was stroking himself. He then frowned for a second, and then sighed and opened his eyes again.

“Elias…” Adam purred – because Elias couldn’t have described the sound that came out of Adam’s mouth any other way -, and he realized he had been staring open mouthed, “touch me?”

Elias didn’t need for Adam to ask him again. He put one hand on Adam’s waist, and the other on his chest. What he wanted to do was touch himself; he was aching for release. But he really wanted to touch Adam, too, and he wanted even more to make Adam feel good, as he had done to him and as he was doing now just by being on top of him. When Adam started swaying rhythmically slightly forwards and backwards, Elias started caressing Adam’s sweaty skin from his stomach, across his chest and up to his neck, and the man let out little moans.

Every time Adam moved his hips in time with what he was doing to himself, both of their erections brushed against each other between their stomachs. Elias was mesmerized at how Adam’s cock had began leaking, his precome joining Elias’ on his stomach. Elias whimpered at that, wanting more than ever to touch both himself and Adam.

Adam stopped in that moment, and so did Elias. He reached to the bedside table again, taking the condom and the lube again.

“Are you ready?”

Elias sat up to take the condom with such fervor that he almost threw Adam off his lap, and he would’ve done if it weren’t because of the hand that he still had on Adam’s waist.

“Okay, I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Adam chuckled. “But let me?”

Elias nodded and leaned backwards, supporting his weight on the heel of his hands. Adam smiled at him as he opened the wrapper, and then he shimmied to make enough space for him to maneuver between them. Elias jerked a little when he felt Adam’s fingers on his erection again.

“Ow!” He said, and Adam looked up at him.

“Did you-?” Adam started asking, but Elias shook his head, and so he sighed with relief.

Once Adam had put the condom on Elias and coated him with more lube, that time he didn’t need Adam to push him down. Elias lay down on his own, both hands on Adam’s thighs in a bold move, but one that was rewarded by another of Adam’s sweet smiles.

Adam crawled over Elias a little, enough so his bottom was over Elias’ cock, and he bit his lower lip a little as he looked up to Adam.

“Elias… relax, okay?” Adam asked him.

“Okay.”

“Ready?” Elias nodded again, and he held Adam by the waist tightly.

Adam braced himself with a hand on Elias’ chest and took his cock in hand again to align them. Then he started sinking down on Elias’ lap very slowly, and Elias formed an ‘O’ with his mouth, because he suddenly felt Adam everywhere, surrounding him completely, opening up to him… Adam kept lowering himself onto Elias’ cock, and only when he was completely buried, he let out a moan and collapsed into Elias’ chest.

Elias wrapped both arms around the man’s back, pressing him closely as he groaned and panted against Adam’s skin. They stayed still for a few more seconds, and then Adam started swaying over him, back and forth. Elias huffed and grunted, not knowing how much time he’d be able to hold it, since it was too much, too good…

“Elias…” Adam moaned against the crook of his neck.

Elias couldn’t stay still anymore then. He grumbled and tightened his hold around Adam’s back, and then rolled both of them over. Adam howled at the sudden movement, and when Elias repositioned himself on top of Adam, he waited in case the man pushed him away or told him to return to their original positions. But Adam did neither; he writhed under Elias and pulled him closer throwing his arms around his shoulders, as they had been before, pressing their chests and stomachs together and wrapping his legs around Elias’ waist. Elias groaned and guided himself back inside Adam, managing it after a failed attempt. When Elias slid back into him slowly, Adam moaned and tightened his hold around Elias, digging his fingers into the skin of his back until Elias was completely buried into him. Elias huffed again against Adam’s neck, because it felt so good, it couldn’t be possible that something so good existed… And yet, Elias pulled back a little to look into Adam’s eyes, and there they were, looking back at him, those half closed, impossibly blue eyes surrounded by the longest eyelashes Elias had seen in a man, the flushed cheeks, the pink, now almost red lips adorned by a light stubble that hadn’t bothered Elias at all…

Elias felt himself on the brink of tears once again easily, but before he could look away or try to conceal them, Adam cupped his nape with a hand.

“Elias,” he said again, and he made a pause in which time seemed to stop completely. “Kiss me.”

Adam said it in a whisper that turned somewhat into a moan as the same time that he wriggled his hips. It was too much for Elias, and he finally bent down to kiss Adam as he began moving, going in and out of him slowly at first. Adam moaned again into a kiss that started a little too rough and messy at first on Elias’ part, but turned into the perfect kiss once Elias slowed down and tilted his head to fit his lips with Adam’s and deepen it. He felt Adam’s nails digging into the skin of his back and Elias groaned but didn’t stop moving; if anything, that encouraged him.

Elias grabbed one of Adam’s thighs to get a better angle, and then thrust into him quicker, harder. Adam broke the kiss and cried out at that, and Elias looked at him concerned, but Adam shook his head.

“Do- don’t stop, do that again!”

Elias smiled and repeated the movement, and Adam screamed again, so Elias guessed he _was_ doing something right.

The hand Adam had on his back slid down as Elias kept driving himself into Adam, and when Adam reached his buttocks, he set his hand there with a gentle slap. Elias moaned again at that, and he quickened his pace yet even more.

“Adam!”

Adam dragged his other hand between them and took himself in hand, stroking himself at the pace of Elias’ thrusts. And right when Elias was about to explode, Adam arched his back against the mattress and cried out even louder, tightening the hold of his legs around Elias as he came.

That was more than enough for Elias, and he followed Adam closely, coming harder than ever before. He kept thrusting into Adam in sloppy movements until both of their moans slowed down and gave way to heavy breaths.

Elias pulled out of Adam and collapsed against him. They stayed still like that for a long moment, Adam’s hand coming back to life and stroking Elias’ back in slow, soothing movements as they caught their breaths.

“Elias, do me a favor?” Adam whispered against his neck. He pulled back to meet Adam’s eyes, and Adam swallowed before speaking again. “Take off the condom and throw it in the bin. Then give me one of my shirts or something to clean us a bit.”

Elias didn’t lose any more time in doing so, throwing out the condom first as Adam told him, and then taking an old shirt of his own wardrobe and returning to the bed as fast as he could. Adam sat up to clean himself, and just then two knocks brought Elias back to reality.

“Elias?!” Gabriel’s voice reached them from the other side of the door, and then he said in Danish: “Elias, what are you two doing-? No, don’t answer that. Just keep it quiet, for Christ’s sake, you two are going to tear down the entire house!”

“We are keeping it down right now, but,” Elias started, and he looked at Adam for a second, who had finished with the shirt and thrown it away. He knew Adam didn’t speak much Danish, but he still blushed when he kept talking. “If we do this again, we probably won’t be able to keep it down, Gabriel. But thanks for your concern, I appreciate it!”

Gabriel huffed outside and muttered something under his breath, and then Elias heard his steps going away. Adam laughed into the back of his hand next to him and fell backwards onto the mattress.

“I’m guessing we were a little noisy…?”

“A lot,” Elias specified. “I thanked him for his concern but told him we probably wouldn’t keep it down.”

“Yeah, better not to make promises we can’t maintain, right?”

“Right!” he said, but then he was aware a second too late of his own words, and he turned completely to Adam. “I mean, not that I’m assuming we’ll do this again, I wouldn’t assume, I was just referring to-”

“Elias,” Adam said, touching his forearm to stop him. “Lay down with me?”

Elias nodded, and he looked at Adam’s naked body over his own mattress. Adam’s cock was now soft, as well as his own, and the sheets were rumpled all around them. He pulled the sheets and the duvet over both of them as he lay down next to Adam, and the man accepted the sheets, covering himself up to the waist. Adam then rolled over, took Elias’ arm and lifted it, and placed his head on Elias’ shoulder. In that moment, Elias almost choked on his own breath. It didn’t matter that he had just had sex with Adam, the man’s moans still ringing in his ears, and the way his skin had felt still something that he could feel in his fingertips. That didn’t matter, because Adam was now curling up into his side, his arm draped over Elias’ bare chest, his fingers crawling into his hair there, and his head settled over him. Elias was cuddling with someone, and he felt his lower lip trembling.

“You know, when I stayed here that week…” Adam started saying, and Elias looked at the crown of his head, the unruly curls now even more disheveled. “I didn’t tell you, of course, but I noticed the way you looked at me. At first I just felt flattered, but then I realized… no one ever had looked at me that way.”

Adam pulled back a little, enough to look him in the eyes, and all Elias could do was stare back at him.

“I’ve had people looking at me as if they wanted to eat me alive, and I’ve had people looking at me in a more sweet way… But never before someone had looked at me both ways, at the same time, and with the intensity you did. I felt at the same time as if you wanted to fuck me all night and just hug me for hours…”

Elias smiled coyly, because both prospects sounded very appealing to him.

“I noticed, too, that you excused yourself to the bathroom every time I caught you staring at me like that,” Adam continued, and Elias felt his face getting hotter again, even after what they had just done. “At first I took it as a compliment, I thought you were cute… but then I started thinking about you more. Every time I had to speak to one of your brothers and you weren’t there, every night I lay on the creaky bed of the guests room, or every time I touched myself in the shower… I wondered if you would be thinking about me, too.”

“I was!” Elias said quickly, and he lowered his voice. “I was… every time.”

Adam ran his tongue across his lips as his eyes roamed Elias’ face. Elias wondered what Adam would see when he looked at him. Would he see the man that had stared back at Elias all his life? Would he see the man everyone else saw? Or would he see something different…?

“I didn’t act on it because I told myself it was crazy. I was only going to stay for a few days, and then you would be living here, with your brothers, and I would be in London… but then that last day, you tried to give me the plate with the dog on it, and your brothers teased you about it. When you stormed off and I went after you, I…” Adam made a pause, and Elias tensed, wondering how he would end that sentence. “When I took your hands in mine, I was about to kiss you right there. I had to contain myself not to, and that’s when I told you that I’d come back. After I left that day, well… I already told you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Elias stayed silent for a long time, just looking at Adam’s eyes, feeling Adam’s chest moving against his side at the rhythm of his breathing.

“ _You_ … liked _me_ when you were here?”

Adam gave him a toothy smile, but it was him the one that looked down now, his cheeks blushing.

“I did.”

“So…” Elias cleared his throat and Adam looked at him again, “does that mean we will be doing this again…?”

Adam laughed then; a loud, melodic sound that made Elias smile.

“If you want this too… _yes_. This, and many more things. You’ll just have to give me a little time to recover, big guy.”

“That means that I did well?” Elias asked.

Adam cupped Elias’ cheek and made him turn to him, pulling him closer still as Adam intertwined his leg with Elias’.

“Oh yes. You did _very_ well.”

Elias smiled and felt his chest swelling with pride at the praise, and so he leaned in to kiss Adam. He started carefully and slowly, as Adam had asked him to do it the night before. But when Adam parted his lips and Elias felt his tongue once again, he groaned into the kiss and sucked at Adam’s upper lip hungrily.

When they parted, Adam licked his lips and placed his hand on Elias’ chest again, and his chin over it. Elias sighed happily and placed his hand over Adam’s back.

“By the way… Merry Christmas, Elias,” Adam said in a whisper as he drew little circles on Elias’ chest with a finger.

“It’s almost February, Adam,” Elias said, frowning a little.

“I know.” Adam said, and the sleepy smile he gave him made Elias’ stomach feel all tingly again. “But since I couldn’t say it to you that day… Maybe the 26th of January could be our Christmas,” he said, shrugging with one shoulder.

Elias nodded, though the truth was, he couldn’t have cared less about Christmas. He didn’t care what Adam called it, because the only thing he cared about was to keep seeing, touching and feeling Adam as he was in that moment.

In a fit of boldness and affection, he pushed Adam gently and rolled them over, his body blanketing Adam’s. He tried not to support his entire weight on him, not wanting to hurt him, but Adam wrapped both arms around him and pressed him close.

“Merry Christmas, Adam…”

Adam laughed, and Elias smiled as he leaned down to kiss him again.

 

[ **1 year later** ]

Adam was freezing. There was no other word for what he was feeling, because despite of being in a taxi, London had decided to have a bloody cold storm the same day he had asked for the day off, and his jerk of a boss had asked him to come down to the office to fix a problem. Because of course, the fucking problem couldn’t wait for a couple of days…

He didn’t know if he was grumpier about having to go to the office on that day, or the fact that it had taken him much more than he had anticipated. But he decided with a sigh that now it didn’t matter anymore. The damn problem was fixed, and now he was close to the warmth of his house, so he just tucked his face into his overcoat and hugged himself in the seat of the taxi.

When he finally made it to his house, he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief as he closed the door and took his coat off. But just after hanging it on the hanger, he noticed a smell that wasn’t there when he had left. He froze by the door and inhaled with his eyes closed, and he couldn’t contain a low moan coming out of his lips, because there it was; it was the smell of homemade cookies.

Adam opened his eyes and before he could turn around, something collided into his back in a tight embrace. Adam chuckled as he touched the hands linked around his middle and felt the nose nuzzling in his nape.

“I thought we were going to cook dinner together,” he said without losing his smile.

The arms around him loosened a little, enough for him to turn around and finally look at Elias. At sweet, lovely Elias, who looked at Adam with that adoring smile and that soft expression that always made Adam’s legs go weak and his chest tighten.

“We are! But I wanted to surprise you, so I made cookies.”

Adam’s stomach grumbled at the combination of the smell and the words, and he bit his lower lip.

“You’re a beast in bed and now you’re going to cook for me, too?” Adam asked, only half joking. “How was I so lucky to get you…?”

Elias smiled and blushed at the praise, and Adam smiled. He threw his arms around Elias’ neck, and the man lowered his own to take Adam’s thighs in them and swept him up in his arms in a single pull. Adam linked his feet at Elias’ back and held onto his shoulders as Elias walked across the apartment. Adam thought Elias would take him to the couch or the bedroom, judging by the feeling of Elias’ cock beginning to harden against his ass, but the man surprised him by taking him to the kitchen and leaving him on the kitchen counter. Adam raised his eyebrows.

“Here?” he asked, palming the cold surface.

Not that they hadn’t done things in the kitchen before; when Elias had moved in, there hadn’t been any surface that they hadn’t done it on. But after how cold he had been, and after working in his day off, he very much preferred the comfort of the couch or even the softness of the rug by the fireplace.

Elias, however, shook his head, and made Adam disentangle his legs around him to go to the opposite counter, where he took a plate full of strangely shaped cookies. Adam smiled and took one. When he tried it, he had to pause for a second, the flavor of coconut filling his tongue. He moaned a little when he took the second bite.

“So… do you like them?” Elias asked, excitement and insecurity reflected in his face.

Adam licked the crumbles from his own lips and set the half-eaten cookie on the plate. He wrapped both arms around Elias’ neck again and pulled him closer between his legs.

“Elias… I _love_ them.”

And for once, it was him the one who felt suddenly at the brink of tears, the cookies the farthest thing in his mind as Elias’ face lit up with a smile.

“Merry January Christmas, Adam,” Elias said, and Adam blinked to contain the tears as he shook his head and laughed.

“Merry January Christmas, Elias.”

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy [Basic Chickens Week](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/152588832766/basic-chickens-week-january-2-8-2017-do-you)! :)
> 
> I did not expect this fic to have this much response, so thank you SO much to everyone who read it and told me something!! :') I've had so much fun writing for this strange pair<3.
> 
> Also, reminder! Go see Camille's arts that inspired this fic ([one](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/154521383631/softbasicchickens-headcanons-adam-came-to-orc), [two](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/154685723721/eh-also-go-read-starkaryen-s-basic)), reblog, like them and say nice things to this amazing artist♥

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
